


The 'talk'

by Caramel1307



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Kids, Love, Pillow Talk, Romance, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel1307/pseuds/Caramel1307
Summary: Pillow talk between Barry and Iris





	

It's the middle of the night ,and Iris can't sleep. It is no suprise really,ever since Barry mentioned Savitar murdering her, she has had a hard time allowing her brain to shut down.

'I still want to do so many things.' She says to herself in the dark.She really does not intend to wake Barry up with her mindless babbling.

'Baby?...' He murmurs sleepily before throwing an arm around her to pull her back closer to his chest. 

Her eyes water at his words , 'Yeah ,I want a baby,I can never have a baby...' And just like that she is in tears. 

If Barry was half awake then,he is fully awake now.Not just because Iris is clearly upset, but because he could have sworn he heard her say Something about ' a baby'...

He sits up,pulling her along with him so that she is in his lap with her face buried in his chest. ' 'Ris ?honey,what's wrong?' 

She only cries harder

Of all the things that could have been taken away form her,Savitar had to take away her chance at bringing new life into the world...admittably, having children has been far from Iris' mind ,and had you spoken to her a few weeks ago,she probably would have told you that she wasn't really sure if she wanted kids at all,but gone is that woman .The Iris today was sure that she wanted kids,lots and lots of them,with Barry's smile and maybe her eyes...she's not really sure.

'I wanted a boy ...actually I wanted a girl.' She wails indecisively ,fisting the vest Barry has on in frustration. 

Barry is so confused.

'And *hiccup* and I wanted to send them to do ballet and choir,cos they would be able to sing and dance like you ' Iris continues to wail,mourning the loss of her fantasy children .

If Iris notices the abnormal speed at which Barry's heart is beating she does not say anything. Instead she continues to wail about her envisioned children oblivious to her boyfriends paling and clammy skin.

She does ,however notice that his hand that has stopped running up and down her arm ,so she peers up at him.

'Savitar kills our chance of having a full family Barry' she says quietly ,but still he says nothing.

She notices then.

'B-Bear?' She questions .she swears the last time he looked this pale ,he had seen Grandama Esther naked by accident.

'Bear?' She asks again ,sitting upright,and forgetting all about her wallowing session .

Barry can't seem to find his voice,and barely registers when the words eventually leave his lips , ' y-you're pregnant?' He blurts out not as a question ,but more as an accusation .  
...   
...  
Iris stares at him for a good half minute before realising what must be going on behind those sleepy green eyes of his ,and when she does she bursts into laughter.

Her sudden change in emotion doesn't do anything to deter Barry's thaught process in fact it reinforces it -pregnant women have terrible mood swings,of which Iris seems to be experiencing.

'Oh my word,you are...Joe is gna kill me...oh my goodness, how are we going to pay for a baby as well as this loft...oh shit ,this loft is hardly baby proof-the stairs...I think I'm gonna be sick.' Iris is in tears of laughter by the time Barry's rant is over.

Barry has decided to dismiss her amusement ,it's probably the baby's anusement channeling through her 'the child is barely formed and is already mocking him' he thinks .

So ten minutes later ,Iris has calmed down and a sulking Barry is holding her with his mind far off in the world of down payments and the college funds that he has to open .

Iris looks up at her boyfriend ,rather lovingly. 'You know why I love you Barry Allen?' she asks .

Barry lets out a noise of acknowledgement.

Iris raises her hand to his slightly stubbly chin. 'You always know just how to cheer me up,even when you aren't aware that you are doing so.' She pulls the stressed mans chin down so that their lips meet briefly as to momentarily disturb Barry's mental planning .

'What?' He asks and she giggles pecking him again.

'Barry I am not pregnant .' Barry completely stops his mental planning then .

'W-wha...y-you're not??'

Iris sits up and rubs his shoulder , 'No not at all ...now that I think of it I'm the exact opposite -I only ever have midnight waterworks when I'm PMS'ing ,so you're safe Daddy' o ' Iris gets up from bed and heads to her dresser to grab a hair band for her unruly curls.

'So where the heck did the baby talk come from?!' Barry asks now slightly annoyed and very embarrassed .

Iris returns to bed pulling the comforter to her chest. 'I was thinking about Savitar,and all the things I am going to miss out on by dying in four months .' She says solemnly .

The laugh was good,but reality is still reality for Iris.

Barry's face falls too and he instinctively pulls her towards him.Here he is panicking about the inconvenience of a child right now ,when the love of his life wants nothing more than to live and build a family with him.

'Savitar is not going to kill you Iris-I promise.' He says kissing her on the temple.

She closes her eyes at the contact,and decides to allow herself to believe him for that moment.

'Okay' she says,but still tightens her grip on her boyfriend.

Barry runs his hand on her back soothingly .

'They would have your heart and smile you know.' Barry says after a while,Iris barely registers what he's saying because she is finally dosing off .

'What?' 

'Our kids,they would definitely have your smile and your heart.' Iris can't help but feel all giddy from his comment.

'And I would love and protect them ,no matter what ,even if they drove me mad because they would be part you.' He promises . He kisses her forehead again,and subtly rest his hand on her abdomen.

'What if I really was pregnant ?' She finds herself asking after a while ,drifting in and out of sleep.

Barry also takes a moment to answer .

He connects their lips briefly before replying . 'I wouldn't have slept for the next week ,trying to figure out how to tell Joe .' Iris opens one eye and playfully slaps him .

'Dad wouldn't care-he'd probably be so happy.' Iris says as a matter or fact .

'Perhaps ,or he would kill me for knocking you up before marrying you.' He points out. Iris rolls her eyes.

'Plus Cisco bet that I would have you knocked up within the next two months ,Wally said the year and I said at least two years...I refuse to give either one of them my prized Harry Potter collection .'  
...  
Barry spent the rest of the night on the couch that evening.


End file.
